Insanity Has Come
by FreddyJasonV
Summary: Mostly about a very strange adventure Zim and Dib have. They meet new friends and foes...my summaries suck.


Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Credit goes to Invader Meow for her characters Sky, Meow, Graveyard Doggy, and Kristen and her share of ideas for this story.  
  
Dib is seen coming out of his house, not able to move his arms because of the puffy jacket he's wearing. He sees Zim walking down the sidewalk and bends over -trying not to fall- and makes a snowball. He fires it as hard as he can, nailing Zim across the head.  
  
Dib- Hahahaha!! Hehehehe!!  
  
Zim screams and falls backwards onto the sidewalk, wincing. He stands up and glares at where the snowball came from.  
  
Zim- You...idiotic human!  
  
Dib stops laughing like a maniac.  
  
Dib- Yeah...like I haven't heard that one before, space boy!  
  
He makes another snowball and throws it. Zim ducks and sets up a shield, laughing.  
  
Zim- Fool! You can't penetrate the shield of a mighty Irken!  
  
Dib is seen hiding behind a power pole. He has taken off the puffy jacket and is now in mittens, earmuffs, and trench coat. He makes another snowball and waits for Zim to set down the shield. Zim sets it down and Dib throws the snowball, hitting Zim in the back. Dib hides behind a car and looks around. He takes off the trench, earmuffs, and mittens for speed and dashes into his house, intent on getting something.  
  
One minute later...  
  
Dib comes back out, holding something and puts stuff back on. Zim stops, hearing Dib bump the car. He then takes a few steps, unknowingly closer to Dib.  
  
Dib finishes what he's doing and looks under the car. He sees Zim and gets an idea. He creeps up behind him, leaps into the air while doing various Matrix moves and slams a small ice chest full of snow onto his head. Dib makes a run for it and hides behind a bush.  
  
Zim manages to get the chest off and shivers.  
  
Zim- I'll get you Dib!! I swear I will!!!  
  
Zim unknowingly starts to back into Dib's yard, keeping an eye out for him. Dib watches with mild amusement and walks out from behind bush. He dashes quietly inside, walks up stairs and gets a bucket. He fills it with water and walks over to his window, spotting Zim below. He dumps the bucket...and miscalculates. He falls with the bucket.  
  
Dib lands next to Zim and the bucket lands on Dib's head. Zim starts laughing and Dib gets angry at his humiliation. He has nothing to use except for...  
  
Dib- Hey, Zim!  
  
Zim looks up at Dib, who has made a fist. WHACK. Dib starts his victory laugh as Zim falls over, K.O.ed. He raises his fist to the air and it freezes due to the sub-zero temp. and the water. The rest of his body freezes and he falls over face first into the snow. Zim wakes up and notices Dib.  
  
Zim- Victory! You lose, Dib-worm! Well, now that that is over, how do I get out of here?  
  
Dib is still frozen in his victory stance.  
  
Dib- Mmffgggmmmrrrr... MMMGGGGGTTKKKV!  
  
Zim stares and starts to pull away, only to realize his pac is frozen to the side of the house. He pulls again, screaming in frustration.  
  
He is trying to pull his pac off when one of his lasers comes out and fires. He watches as it bounces off various ice-covered things and it eventually hits Dib. Dib stands up, stretching.  
  
Dib- Thanks for the help BUT NOW MY REVENGE!  
  
Dib slinks off in a Nny sort-of way. Zim tugs at his pac even harder, keeping an eye out.  
  
Dib goes into a house and comes out with a Super Soaker, making his way to the wall Zim is stuck to. He aims and fires. Right as the water hits Zim a nearby power line snaps because of the load of ice on it. It crosses with the stream of water and electrocutes Zim and Dib.  
  
Zim- Aaaiiieeeee!!!!  
  
He falls over, unconscious, and twitches. Dib's hair is all fizzy from being electrocuted and faints. Zim wakes up, tries the pac again and it pop off.  
  
Zim- How the...? Oh, well. Let's see, how do I get out of here?  
  
Dib wakes up, groans and falls over again. Zim growls, kicks him, and stares.  
  
Zim- Wake up, Dib!!  
  
Gaz opens a window that looks into the back yard.  
  
Gaz- Shut up, Zim!  
  
She pulls out a bucket and dumps water on his head. Zim yelps, runs a few feet away and picks up a rock. He throws it, shattering the window, and hears a crack.  
  
Zim- Uh, oh...Didn't intend to do that...  
  
A loud stomping noise is heard followed by a loud scream of rage. Dib wakes up, eyes wide, and scrambles to get out of the way, but is not fast enough. Gaz appears in front of him, growling.  
  
Gaz- Dib! You and Zim are gonna paaaaaaaaay!!!!  
  
Dib yelps as she punches him across the jaw.  
  
Gaz- There...that's what you get for being you.  
  
She turns and stares straight at Zim, who immediately starts to retreat. She starts to slowly walk towards him, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Zim- stuttering I-I-I didn't mean to!  
  
He turns to run and slams headfirst into a metal bar from a swing set. He falls to the ground and looks up. Gaz is standing over him, cracking her knuckles. He eeps and shuts his eyes.  
  
Gaz- Now...I'm going to teach you a lesson about throwing rocks, oh small one. Prepare for your doooooom!!  
  
Zim is backing away, eyes very, very wide with fear. Gaz corners him against the house.  
  
Gaz- You know that rock you threw? It hit my Game Slave...growl and it broke the back cover. You will pay!!  
  
Her eyes open, she makes a fist, and punches Zim in the stomach. Zim doubles over and backs away, wheezing.  
  
Zim- I didn't mean to!!!  
  
Gaz- I hope you do know that what I just did was only a fraction of the pain you will receive...  
  
She kicks him in the gut, knocking him over. Zim is still backing away, whimpering.  
  
Zim- I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to! It's...it's Dib's fault!  
  
Zim points at Dib and Gaz's eye twitches.  
  
Gaz- Oh, really...I guess that's why he's passed out on the ground?  
  
She stomps forward a few more steps.  
  
Gaz- Well...I already hurt him- SO IT'S YOUR TURN!!  
  
Gaz sideswipes her foot under his and makes him trip. Zim lands on the ground hard, wind knocked out of him. He sits up groggily and sees that Gaz's face is right next to his.  
  
Gaz grabs him by the collar, draws him closer and uses her free hand to punch him across the face.  
  
Gaz- I hope it's not too painful...THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GONNA GET FOR EVERY LEVEL IN THE GAME THAT YOU BROKE!!!!!  
  
Zim screams and thrashes, trying to get away. Dib wakes up and watches.  
  
Dib, thinking- What should I do...He's my enemy and he was the one who threw the rock...wait...how do I know about the rock....I was unconscious! Oh, well...let's see...I guess I will do what's right.  
  
Dib stands up and walks inside his house. He comes back out holding a container of popcorn and watches the fight.  
  
Dib, thinking- Yep, this is the right thing to do.  
  
Zim falls to the ground, his bottom jaw bloody. Dib stops eating and hides his eyes.  
  
Dib- Ack! Blood! EEEEK!!  
  
He runs inside, holding his stomach. Zim, meanwhile, shields his head.  
  
Zim- Honestly, I didn't try to!!  
  
Gaz- Well, we can't change the past now, can we?  
  
Back to Dib. Let's just say he didn't make it to the front door.  
  
Zim yelps and kicks her in the led, knocking Gaz over. He slaps himself.  
  
Zim- Dang! Why'd I do that?!  
  
Gaz is super mad by now, practically foaming at the mouth.  
  
Gaz- Why you little...ARGGHH!!!  
  
Back to Dib. He is being made fun by the kids who happened to be passing by on the sidewalk.  
  
Zim falls onto his back, stomach exposed. Gaz jumps into the air and kicks him in the stomach.  
  
Dib walks inside, humiliated and nauseated. He goes to his room. Dib is about to jump onto his bed when he spots them fighting. He turns a pale color and runs from his room.  
  
Gaz has Zim in a tight headlock.  
  
Gaz- Two years of 24-hour work!! You hear me Zim? 24 hours! 7 days a week! For 2 years!!  
  
Zim chokes and she increases her grip even tighter. She lowers her voice and makes it drip with venom.  
  
Gaz- I'm going to tell you a little secret, Zim...you know the Game Slave you broke? They don't sell that kind anymore. THEY DON'T SELL THEM ANYMORE!!!!  
  
All the while, Gaz is increasing her grip; Zim is gasping for air.  
  
Dib has gone up in hold in his bathroom.  
  
At this point, Gaz is about to strangle Zim to death and there's only one person who can save him. Unfortunately, he has cornered himself in his bathroom right now so it looks like Zim is doomed...or is he?  
  
Gaz- 2 years, Zim. That's how long it took me to get to the last level...and you broke it right before I could finish.  
  
Zim falls limp, eyes fading. He is about 30 seconds from the bright light at the end of the tunnel when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, comes a sound.  
  
Kristen- Da da-da da da-da!! Puppy power!!  
  
Kristen jumps over the fence and grabs Zim out of Gaz's grip.  
  
Kristen- There ya go, mah pal!!  
  
Zim has fainted.  
  
Gaz- Hey! He's mine!  
  
She grabs at Zim but Kristen runs into the house. She lays him on the floor, crying.  
  
Kristen- SPEAK TO ME, MASTAH ZIMMY!!! SPEAK TO ME AND TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Gaz rounds the corner and pushes her out the window. She screams and goes around to avoid being detected.  
  
Zim whimpers, retreating.  
  
Kristen is now in the house and is dragging Dib down the hall. How she got through the bathroom door can be solved: there is now NO bathroom door.  
  
Kristen- Dibby! You are to create a diversion so's I can rescue Mastah Zimmy!  
  
Dib- No!! I'm not when Gaz is mad like that! She'd kill me!!  
  
Kristen- Well...I'll take that chance since it will make Zimmy's conquering easier!  
  
She drags him down the hall by the neck.  
  
A Dolphicat bursts through the wall and uses Mind Control to make Dib hit Gaz over the head with a bat. Gaz is foaming- at-the-mouth mad.  
  
Gaz- DIIIBB!!!  
  
She stops killing Zim and pounds her brother into the snowy ground. Kristen grabs Zim.  
  
Kristen- Master Zimmy!! Are you okay?? Ahh! She hurt you!! I'll save you Master Zimmy!!  
  
She takes Zim and runs inside Dib's house since she doesn't want to run to Zim's.  
  
Dib- Ahh! Please! No! I didn't do it!!  
  
Dolphicat leaps through window and uses Mind control to make Gaz think Zim took apart her Game Slaves games.  
  
Gaz runs inside her house...where Zim is. Kristen has a barricade blocking the door to Dib's room where she has Zim. Gaz knocks on the door.  
  
Kristen- NOBODY'S HOME!!  
  
Gaz growls and starts ripping apart the barricade. Meanwhile, Dib is still outside in the snow with half his hair ripped out.  
  
Gaz finally gets through the barricade, throws Kristen out the window again and rounds on Zim. Kristen hits the ground unphased, pulls out a laser, and sneaks around the back. Gaz gets a hold of Zim as a Dolphicat leaps into Zim's body. Kristen is almost to the top when Dib pushes her out of the way.  
  
Dib- Go away, you.  
  
Kristen- Hmph. Some way to treat your master's apprentice.  
  
Dib-WHAT?  
  
Kristen- Zim is the master of all the Earth and you know it, small one!!  
  
Dib- You're just plain confused, you know that?  
  
Kristen- Zimmy!! I ish here to rescue you!!  
  
Both run into Dib's room and the Dolphicat looks up.  
  
Dolphicat/ Zim- I am not Zim. I am Fin. Your NEW master.  
  
Kristen calmly walks up and grabs his shoulders.  
  
Kristen- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MASTAH ZIMMY!! TELL MEEEE!  
  
Dib- Wha?  
  
Gaz- No one is my ruler!  
  
Fin glares at Gaz and turns back to Kristen.  
  
Zim/ Fin- I took hold of his body because he is too stupid to know the ways of the Dolphicats. Although I don't want to take over the Earth, I do have a plan for it. Give me a fish and I will tell you.  
  
Kristen throws her a whale.  
  
Dib- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?  
  
Fin sits down, content and opens her mouth.  
  
Zim/ Fin- What I plan to do is-  
  
She gets interrupted as screaming is heard as Zim struggles to have his body back. Soon there is a battle between the two.  
  
Dib and Gaz- HUH?  
  
Kristen- Apparently they have counteracted the chemical compounds given off by their usual brainwaves.  
  
Dib- HUH?  
  
Gaz- Shut up, Dib.  
  
She plays her new GS2.  
  
Fin-Let me finish!  
  
Zim- No! It's my body!  
  
Fin- You bit me!  
  
Zim- Well, you bit me first!  
  
Kristen quirks an eyebrow.  
  
Kristen- HUH?  
  
Dib- Just stop talking now...  
  
Zim gains control and throws her out. She tackles him and they roll on the floor. Kristen, Dib and Gaz stand and watch.  
  
Kristen- Want some popcorn?  
  
Dib- Nah...I had some earlier...then I lost it again...  
  
Kristen- Too bad...  
  
Gaz- Gimme!  
  
Gaz takes the popcorn from Kristen.  
  
Fin cracks Zim over the head with her tail and he gets slammed into the wall. She sniffs the ground, turns to Gaz and gets an idea.  
  
Fin, telepathically- He broke your new game, Gaz.  
  
She disappears and the room is silent.  
  
Kristen- What just happened?  
  
Dib- I dunno...  
  
Gaz is quickly advancing on Zim.  
  
Kristen- Mah Zimmy!!  
  
Fin pops up in Kristen's brain, stopping her from getting Zim. Gaz gets REALLY close. Kristen's brain is a mass of swirling confusion and she starts dancing like a kangaroo dog.  
  
Kristen- YIP YIP YEOWWLL!!! THE GREAT BANANA TOLD ME TO JUMP BUT THE TOMATO MITES WEILD NO FRUIT!! HOW WILL MY EARS BE SAFE FROM THE BARBEQUE MITTENS? THE CYCLOPS SAYS TEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
She starts hitting her self over the head, laughing like a lunatic. Fin screams and bursts from her mind, whimpering in a fetal position and slowly fades away.  
  
Kristen is losing her limited grip on reality even more.  
  
Kristen- AHHHH! NO MORE SHALL THE WIGGLY ITCH OF THE YELLOW BUG MAKE ME!!!! FOR NOW I AM UNDER THE POWER OF THE SAUSAGES!!!! DO NOT FEAR THE POWER OF THE TILE GROUT?  
  
She bangs her head on the wall repeatedly.  
  
Kristen- AAHHH! NO MORE PLASTIC SPOONS!! HOW WILL WE LIVE WITHOUT THE GOODNESS OF BRUSSLE SPROUTS?  
  
Gaz is about to kill Zim when Dib jumps in front of her.  
  
Dib- I can't believe I'm about to do this...  
  
He grabs Gaz by the collar and drags her to the closet where he locks her inside...but not after suffering a broken wrist and bruised ankle.  
  
Zim is lying dazed on the floor, groaning. He looks up as Kristen starts screaming again. She throws her hands into the air as a victory signal.  
  
Kristen- VICTORY!! I HAVE DEFEATED THE SPIDER!! HA!  
  
Dib just shakes his head and Gaz is pounding on the closet doors. Zim shakes his head, finally coming to his senses and sees the giant shape getting closer.  
  
Godzilla suddenly bursts through Dib's window, roaring and growling. Dib screams, Kristen looks.  
  
Kristen- HERE LIZARD LIAZARD LIZARD!!!  
  
Dib- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
He hides under his bed as Godzilla roars and grabs Kristen, flinging her to the ground. He proceeds in stomping her to death. Dib jumps out from under his bed.  
  
Dib- AAAAAAAHHH!!! GIANT LIZARDS!! I KNEW THEY WOULD COME!!!!!  
  
There is a noise as the closet door is unlocked and opened.  
  
Dib- Huh?  
  
Gaz- FINALLY!  
  
Tak- Your welcome! NOW LETS MAKE SURE MY CREATION DESTROYS ZIM!!!  
  
Godzilla turns and smashes the other window. Tak activates her jetpack and flies up to Godzilla with Gaz's collar in her grasp.  
  
Gaz- PUT ME DOWN NOW!!  
  
Tak- Sorry, can't do that if you don't want to get squished.  
  
Godzilla growls, picks Zim up and drops him back on the floor before moving away. Tak is still flying around Godzilla, leading him to Zim's house so he can squish it. Godzilla stops, smells fish and starts to walk away.  
  
Tak- Oh no! I KNEW I should've gotten the vegetarian dragon!!  
  
Dib is unconscious. Gaz pays no attention...she's playing her GS2.  
  
Zim kicks Dib awake, disgusted with himself.  
  
Zim- I don't believe I'm saying this Dib, but we gotta work together!  
  
Dib- Not again...Oh well....  
  
Godzilla's tail bumps Zim and flings him out the window. Zim lands in a snowdrift. Dib just sits down, reading a magazine.  
  
Zim is heard stomping up the stairs and slams the door open, panting. He looks partially frozen. He stomps over to Dib, eye twitching.  
  
Dib, annoyed- What are you doing back so quick, frosty?  
  
Zim's eye twitches and he growls.  
  
Zim- You stupid, little-  
  
Godzilla roars and clamps down on Dib's leg with his jagged teeth.  
  
Dib- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dib is trying to free himself and he looks at his leg. He sees blood and becomes dizzy, then he faints. Zim is whacking Godzilla on the snout and he lets Dib go.  
  
Zim- See? No prob-  
  
Dib throws a snowball at him, cutting him off. He looks mad and limps out of the door, leaving Zim alone to follow slowly. Dib picks up the pace and runs to a 24/7. Zim sits down, waiting.  
  
After ten minutes, Dib hobbles back with a really tall guy with black frizzy hair who wears a shirt that says "Z?" across it.  
  
Dib- Hey, Zim! I found some help!  
  
Zim shudders and draws back, feeling a slight pang of fear, of why he does not know. Dib looks confused.  
  
Dib- Whaaaat? Are you afraid of him or something? AHAA!!  
  
Nny- What are YOU laughing at?  
  
Dib- Hehe...Zim.  
  
Both start laughing and Zim feels humiliated. He growls and tackles Dib. Dib is trying to get Zim off him.  
  
Nny- Don't worry, Dib. I'll handle this.  
  
He starts to make an assortment of knives appear and Zim immediately freezes. Nny smiles smugly.  
  
Nny- Thought so.  
  
Dib- Thanks.  
  
He crawls out from under Zim, who is still trying to comprehend why Dib got Nny for help. The ground jumps and Godzilla's roar is heard.  
  
The Taco Bell Chihuahua runs by randomly.  
  
Taco Bell Chihuahua- I need a bigger box!!!  
  
Nny- Well, that was interesting.  
  
Dib- I'm scared of lizards...especially HUGE 30 STORIES TALL LIZARDS!!!!  
  
Zim glances at Nny, eying him.  
  
Zim- You call him help? He could kill m-...us in a second!!!  
  
Nny- Only if you bothered me or called me insane or normal...  
  
Dib- Yeah, Zim...no need to be a scaredy cat!  
  
Nny- Yeah, Zimmy is scaaaaaaaaaared!!  
  
Tak's laughing is heard as she terrorizes a nearby park. Zim turns away, arms crossed.  
  
Zim- I am not Zimmy...you insane human.  
  
Nny pins him against the tree.  
  
Zim- I take it back!! I TAKE IT BACK!!!  
  
Nny is reeeaaally mad...no...like angry...and MAD...he's practically foaming at the mouth!  
  
Nny- It's too late to take it back...you already said it...now...if you had a time machine you could take it back...but you don't...so you must PAY like all the rest!!!!...  
  
He thinks and slowly turns to Dib, grinning.  
  
Nny- Hey Dib?  
  
Dib- Yeah?  
  
Nny- Do you think Irken blood will do the same as human blood on my wall? 'Cuz I'm not letting this chance slip by...  
  
Dib glares at Zim, slowly grinning to match Nny's.  
  
Dib- I think it will work eeeeven better.......  
  
Zim starts breathing heavily, air coming out in frightened squeaks. He's so beyond terrified I can't even describe it.  
  
Zim- Uh, could you just set me down and-  
  
Nny turns back to him, a cruel look in his eyes. Zim looks at the ground.  
  
Zim- I'll shut up now...  
  
Nny- Nah, I don't think so...scaredy cat!  
  
Dib sits and watches as Nny holds Zim up with one hand and uses the other to dig in his pockets for one of his handy knives. He pulls it out and Zim whimpers as Nny places it to his throat.  
  
Nny- See? Not so fun being on the other side of the weapon, now is it?  
  
Dib grins as Nny starts to make the tension grow as he moves the blade through the air bare inches from Zim's neck. Zim calculates the distance and kicks out at Nny's gut. He falls back and Zim sprints around the tree, panting. Nny's hand shoots around the side and grabs Zim as he squeaks. Nny pulls him to the ground and pins him. Zim sets up a shield, throwing Nny back.  
  
Nny- Argh!  
  
He lunges at Zim and bounces off. A loud zapping sound is heard.  
  
Nny- NIIIIIAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Nny falls to the ground, convulsing. Zim's shield fades, to his surprise.  
  
Meow- Well, that was easier than I thought. Not so fast, little guy! Whuuu!!  
  
She aims a laser gun at Zim and fires an odd ball of electricity at him. Zim is in a floating bubble of energy.  
  
Meow- Cujo don't have to hurt no one when he don't want to!  
  
Zim pounds his fists against the side of the bubble, trying to break it. He shrinks back as Nny steps closer.  
  
Meow- He's right behind me, isn't he...WHOOOOYAH!!  
  
She slams her fist into Nny's face without turning around.  
  
Meow- Did I hit him?  
  
She turns around; Nny is on the ground with a bloody nose...bad news for Dib when he comes back outside.  
  
Nny- Owwwwwwwww.........  
  
Meow- That should hold you.  
  
Zim- Hey! What about me?!  
  
Meow- What about you? You aren't going anywhere, my nice little sack of prize money. There's a bounty on your head you know...and I'm out to collect it! But not before having a little fun! Have you met my SIR-Unit, Gi-gi?  
  
Gi-gi pops out of nowhere and starts dancing around.  
  
Gi-gi- Heeelllllloooooo!!!! And what do we have here?  
  
Meow- He's the master of torture...  
  
Gi-gi- I hope you like Super Soakers!!!  
  
Gi-gi pulls out a filled Super Soaker and starts firing it at the bubble, but nothing goes through...it just really freaks Zim out. Zim leans against the back and glances at the sky. Blizzard clouds are forming and he shudders. Meow and Gi-gi look up and Gi-gi grabs Zim's bubble.  
  
Meow- Whoo! Stormy weather me no like-y! Gotta go, Johnny! Zim...you're coming with us. Gi-gi!  
  
Gi-gi- Way ahead of you!  
  
Meow- Onward!  
  
Nny- Heeeelllpp!!!  
  
Zim starts slamming his fists into the sides of the bubble and it pops. He races down a street and turns the corner. He's running down the street and Godzilla appears. He slams into Gaz, knocking her GS down and breaks it. Knowing Gaz's ways, he turns and slams into Tak, cursing in Irken.  
  
Tak- Watch your mouth, Zim! I know you're not happy to see me and all, but that gives you no right to call me that! TAKE THIS!!  
  
She programs Godzilla to stomp him but forgets that she is standing right next to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Meow and Gi-gi haven't noticed that their bounty got away and are sipping coffee at the local café thinking that a doll they found by the side of the road is Zim.  
  
Godzilla stomps towards the café, growling, and knocks Tak silly with his tail as he passes. Tak is uttering complete nonsense.  
  
Tak- Here's you order ma'am.....uhhh.....  
  
She faints and Gaz is looking around quickly.  
  
Gaz- Where'd he go....WHERE'D HE GO!!!!  
  
Gi-gi- Uh...Meow? I think you've had enough coffee for a lifetime...lemme just take that cup away....  
  
Meow- GRR!!  
  
She goes back to finishing her 80th cup of caffinated doom...as she calls it. Coffee spills onto her blouse; she's too jittery.  
  
Zim somehow runs into Gaz again, who's standing beside Nny and shrieks.  
  
Zim- How'd you get here so fast? What a minute...what am I saying. You're BOTH gonna kill me!!!  
  
Both tackle him, grinning.  
  
Gaz- Hehe...  
  
Nny- Hehe...  
  
Gaz- Hey! I was gonna kill him!!  
  
Nny- Nu-uh! Me!!  
  
Gaz- Me!!  
  
Nny- Me!!  
  
They continue fighting whilst Zim slips away. Tak is in Irken la- la land. Meow has finished drinking coffee, but managed to get to cup 399.  
  
Meow- THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR HARUKU!! TO THE VESPA!!  
  
She changes into helmet and scarf, hops onto a motor scooter and drives away...hitting several people in the process. Gi-gi turns on her rockets.  
  
Gi-gi- Oh no...not again....  
  
Zim is creeping around a corner, looking over his shoulder. He runs into something and bounces to the ground. His eyes widen and he screeches. Nny grins and grabs him by the throat.  
  
Nny- Now to finish you off, you little-AHH!!  
  
Meow screams and runs Zim over.  
  
Meow- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! TOMOHASHU!!!!  
  
She stops her scooter and runs over to Zim's unconscious body.  
  
Meow- OH, NO!!! HE'S DEAD!! TOMOHASHU IS COMPLETELY DEAD!! ALL THE YEARS LOOKING FOR HIM WASTED!!!  
  
She throws a fit while Nny slowly backs away from the insanity of it all. Meow screams and gives Zim CPR. Zim immediately awakes, shrieks and scoots away, landing at Nny's feet. He gets a shiver and slowly looks up.  
  
They both disappear and end up in a lab. Zim is strapped to a table and he looks up at Nny nervously. A hidden door opens and Dib steps out. Zim glares at him and thrashes but quiets when Nny tightens his grip on his shoulder.  
  
Dib- Thanks Nny....now...let me explain to him before you get started please...  
  
Nny nods and glares at Zim.  
  
Dib- Ha!! Zim! I finally got you!! Now...you are strapped down and Nny here is gonna do the honors of the special surprise!  
  
Nny- Yessssss.....one cannot deny fresh blood when it is so convenient!  
  
Nny grins, showing off all his teeth and Zim cringes, looking away. He glances at Dib, thinking.  
  
Zim- You know the funny thing about you, Dib? You never stop and think about how insane you are! I mean, really!! Going through all this trouble just to kill me? My gosh! You're crazier than Nny!  
  
Dib just glares at him and shakes the thought off. Nny is starting to twitch with rage and excitement.  
  
Dib- Heeheeheeheee.... Well, I'm off. Notify me when I don't have an enemy, will you?  
  
Zim gulps and starts pulling at the restraints and stops after a while from exhaustion. Nny just sits in the corner until he stops moving and walks over, placing a knife to his chest.  
  
Nny- Hmm.....now...let's see...I want to make this slow and painful I think...what do you think Zim?  
  
He grins and talks again before Zim can answer.  
  
Nny- Well...you always wanted people you don't like to die slow, painful deaths...so that's what's gonna happen to you...how do you like being on the other side of the weapon now, Zim-  
  
He gets cut off as Meow comes flying through a light-repelling window on her vespa.  
  
Meow- AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
She jumps off her scooter in mid-flight and whacks Zim out of the restraints with an electric guitar.  
  
Meow- AAIIEEE!!  
  
She gets an insane look and chases Nny.  
  
Nny- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Zim hits the wall as Nny gets slammed into a metal case below him and falls on top of Nny. Nny throws his knife at her, hitting her in the chest. Zim gulps, as there is nothing left to protect him. He runs to the hidden door, after remembering where Dib disappeared to, and bangs on it like mad.  
  
Meow- Ack....impersonating Arnold S. I'll be back.  
  
She dies and Nny creeps up behind Zim.  
  
Nny- Hello, little unprotected one who found the locked door...Hahaha!!  
  
Zim peers over his shoulder and squeaks in fright. He eeps and hops over him, only to trip over Nny's foot and slides down the aisle. He slams into a wall and holds his head, dizzy. Nny is grabs him and lifts him in the air.  
  
Nny- No way out now little one!!  
  
He searches his pocket for a knife.  
  
Nny- Hmm...where is it?  
  
He digs in the other pockets.  
  
Nny- AHH! I CAN'T FIND MY KNIVES!! Uhh...spots...  
  
Nny faints and drops Zim, who ducks down behind a table as Dib walks in. He whimpers and edges towards the door as Dib makes his way down the aisle away from the door.  
  
Dib- I know you're in here Zi- AHH! Nny!! WAKE UP!!  
  
He shakes Nny's shoulders and slaps his face.  
  
Nny- Eezzy squezzies....  
  
Nny faints again and Dib sighs.  
  
Dib- Oh, great...  
  
He abandons Nny and looks around the room for Zim. Zim is about to make it through the door when Dib spots him. Dib charges and crashes into him, flinging both into the next room. Zim whangs his head on a desk and slides to the ground. Dib closes the door and locks it.  
  
Dib- Zim! There is no living through this day without being discovered...I know because I'm going to show you to everyone! You can't escape now! HA!  
  
Dib inches closer as Zim finally comes to his senses and backs away. The wall to his left explodes and another Dolphicat curls around Zim.  
  
Dib- AAAGGGHHHH!...uh.....  
  
He faints from sheer terror and the Dolphicat stares at him. She grabs Zim by the collar and carries him outside.  
  
Flipper, thinking- And we're supposed to be a GENTLE species...  
  
Stomping is heard outside as Godzilla swats at airplanes. Dib is unconscious. Meow is dead. The water is blue.  
  
All of a sudden, a white light surrounds Dib and Graveyard Doggy stands by him.  
  
Graveyard Doggy- Hello Dib! Wait...You're not awake, are you...  
  
She takes her staff and pokes him.  
  
Graveyard Doggy- Well, you're an interesting creature...I've never seen a human before...well....alive, anyway.  
  
Dib wakes up.  
  
Dib- AAAAAAAGH!!! WHAT ARE YOU?  
  
Graveyard Doggy- I'm a dragon....what'd you think?  
  
Dib, shaking head- I wish I'd never got up this morning.  
  
Graveyard Doggy- But you did....now come! We must stop that Dolphicat that has Zim!  
  
Dib- Yeah, we do...  
  
Graveyard Doggy unleashes her wings and grabs Dib as they out of the window...unfortunately she forgot you need to flap your wings to fly.  
  
GD- AAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!  
  
Dib-AAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!  
  
Sky-AAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!  
  
Dib- AAAAAAA- wait...Sky?  
  
Sky- AAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!  
  
They all crash on the ground and Graveyard disappears leaving only Dib and Invader Sky.  
  
Fin appears beside Flipper.  
  
Flipper- What are you doing?!  
  
Fin- I'm helping the Irken. What does it look like?  
  
Fin grabs Zim and races off in the direction of Dib.  
  
Sky- Hello Dib!  
  
Dib- Eh?  
  
Sky- I ish here to help you and Zim!  
  
Dib- ...eh?  
  
Sky- Oh, no...  
  
Dib- What?  
  
Sky- Someone's coming...quick!  
  
Sky grabs Dib and activates her jetpack. They zoom away. Dib is screaming the whooole time.  
  
Fin appears holding Zim tightly in his jaws. Zim is struggling like crazy. Fin spots Dib and races over.  
  
Dib- AAHHH!!!  
  
Sky- QUIT BEING A CHICKEN!!!  
  
Dib- STOP THIS THING!!!  
  
Sky- CAN'T HEAR YOU. WHAT'D YOU SAY?  
  
Dib- I TOLD YOU TO STOP THIS THING!!!  
  
Sky- GO FASTER? OKAY!!!  
  
She makes it go really fast and Fin appears in front of them. All of them go flying into a wall.  
  
Sky- Oww.....  
  
Dib- Paaiin....  
  
Sky- What happened?  
  
Fin- You slammed into me and we're laying by a wall.  
  
Sky- Oh...ZIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
Dib- I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO RESCUE BOTH OF US!!  
  
Sky- I LIED!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
She runs out of sight. Zim gulps and looks up at her.  
  
Zim- Uh, are you on his side or mine?  
  
Sky deactivates her disguise, revealing that she's Irken.  
  
Sky- What do you think?  
  
Zim- I've had enough of people being on the human's side.  
  
Both slip on a patch of ice and Zim lands on top of her. He blushes and gets off. He eeps as police surround them and hides behind her.  
  
Sky- Eh...not law enforcers agaaaaaaiin....  
  
Zim- Again?  
  
Sky- Grrr...I'm getting tired of running into you...TAKE THIS!!  
  
She fires random weaponry.  
  
Sky- LET'S GO!!  
  
She grabs Zim, hops on her hoverboard and zooms away with the cops on her tail...wait..she don't have a tail...oh well.  
  
Dib leaps out in front and grabs hold, knocking all 3 off. All tumble down a hill and Zim slides in front of Nny. He yelps as Nny grabs him and holds him up by the foot. Nny, Zim, and dib disappear again.  
  
Sky- WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME??  
  
She clicks something and disappears. Nny, Zim, and Dib reappear in the lab, but this time Zim's stomach IS cut open.  
  
Sky uses her special tracking powers to find Zimmy's location and appears in the room.  
  
Sky- ZIMMY!! Glad I found you! We havta get out-EWWWW!!!  
  
She turns away.  
  
Sky- I will just leave you alone then...yuck!  
  
She disappears and Nny stands over Zim, grinning evilly.  
  
Nny- Are surprised at her insanity level?  
  
Sky is having a cup of coffee somewhere in space chatting with her friends.  
  
Sky-...And then I go inside...and this guy is lying on the table- and get this- he is laying there split straight in half!  
  
Friends gasp.  
  
Zim screams and opens his eyes. He realizes he's back outside, unharmed.  
  
Zim- How did that happen? Oh, well...  
  
He runs towards the base, readying the Voot.  
  
Sky- And then-  
  
Her watch beeps.  
  
Sky- Okay, gotta go! See ya!  
  
Friends say bye as Sky disappears and reappears in the trunk of Zim's Cruiser.  
  
Zim jumps at the slight thump and examines the Cruiser. Sky holds her breath as to not make a sound. After making sure Zim's gone, she quietly lays down and goes to sleep.  
  
Zim blasts into space, with an unknown Dib tagging along in the back.  
  
Dib is hidden somewhere where Sky can't see him. She starts to snore really loud.  
  
Zim yelps as Gaz wraps her fingers around his throat.  
  
Gaz- Thought you could get away, didn't you? I hid in the shadows, following you!!  
  
Sky is snoring louder than a freight train whistle. Dib has his hands over his ears.  
  
Zim fights with Gaz, struggling not to be killed.  
  
Gaz- I WANT A GAME SLAVE NOW! GIVE ONE TO ME OR YOU WILL DIE A HORRIBLE PAINFUL DOOMY MOOSE FILLED DEATH!!  
  
Sky is still in the trunk.  
  
Sky-snooooooooooooooooore  
  
Dib has his fingers in his ears.  
  
Zim is gasping for air.  
  
Zim- I...can't! I...told you!!  
  
Gaz- ARE YOU JUST ASKING TO DIE?!?!?!  
  
Sky-snooooooooooooooooooooredrool  
  
Dib has his hands clamped over his head.  
  
Zim throws Gaz against the door, which Dib is leaning on. It's dented so he can hear what's going on.  
  
Zim- How DARE you touch an Irken invader!!  
  
Gaz- ARG!  
  
She lunges at him and slams him against the door, widening it.  
  
Sky-snoooooooooooooooooooooretwitchtwitch  
  
Dib- I CAN'T TAKE IT!!  
  
He scrambles to the door and pounds on it, trying to get out.  
  
Gaz throws Zim across the Cruiser and Dib crawls out in time to see Zim punch her away.  
  
Dib- OO;;;  
  
He runs back inside the trunk and welds the trunk door shut with a welder that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Sky-snooooooooooooooooore...  
  
Zim stares at it and strains to pry it open.  
  
Zim-tauntingly I thought little Dibby-Wibby would be brave enough to save his little sister!  
  
Dib-from inside HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!  
  
Sky-snooore...fly away...snooore ..oh cat fooooooooood....twitch  
  
Zim-laughing Dibby-Wibby is a wimpy!  
  
He starts laughing again, but gets cut off as Gaz cracks him over the head with a baseball bat.  
  
Gaz- Dib! Get out here!  
  
Dib- I'M STUCK! SKY GRABBED ME! SHE WON'T LET GO!  
  
Sky-snooore kitten.....kitten...dogg foooooood.....snooore  
  
Gaz growls and rips through the metal. She grabs Dib and hauls him away from Sky.  
  
Sky-twitch...kitty..no..go...kitty...grabs Zim kitty....  
  
Dib- I don't like her....  
  
Gaz- Zim, get away from Sky so that I may kill you.  
  
Sky clutches Zim tighter.  
  
Sky- Kitty...kitty..no...run...away...stay...here...  
  
Sky hugs him. Zim pulls loose and Dib grabs him. Sky snaps awake.  
  
Sky- ZIM! stands up I'LL SAVE YOU!!  
  
She runs up to him and trips. Gaz ties her up.  
  
Sky- ...or not...  
  
Gaz- Heeheeheee....and you thought you could save him...  
  
Sky- LEMME GO YOU CHEESE FLEA!! I MEAN IT!! LEMME GO!!!  
  
She starts thrashing. Zim pulls back his fist and punches Dib squarely on the nose. Nny suddenly drops from a ceiling panel.  
  
Zim- HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE? Well, never mind. I have to finish my plans.  
  
He turns to Dib, grinning.  
  
Zim- And you're finally too late!  
  
He opens an intercom and a large white dragon appears.  
  
Dragon- Status report?  
  
Zim- Prepare to attack in an hour.  
  
Sky is still thrashing when she spots the dragon.  
  
Sky- Ooooooh...I know you!  
  
Dib- What IS it with this story line??  
  
The dragon turns to look at Sky.  
  
Dragon- How? I don't know you....  
  
Zim-grinning Prepare for the downfall of your planet, Dib!!  
  
Well, there you go. The first chapter of this insane story. Got questions? We got answers! Although Invader Meow helped me with this, we both worked hard on forming what would happen. So, FLAMERS NOT ALLOWED!!!!! 


End file.
